


Paid Research Oppurtunity

by Hugabug



Series: bayaniserye drabble challenge [4]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Humor, ME - Freeform, Multi, hilaria is a bitch with a heart of gold, in other words, k - Freeform, miong + hilaria is my brotp k, spirit animal yas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your partner are eligible to participate if you:</p>
<p>1) Are in a commited monogamous relationship<br/>2) Have been dating for at least six months<br/>3) Are currently living together<br/>4) Are both over the age of 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid Research Oppurtunity

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [tumblr post](http://valorfaerie.tumblr.com/post/140424455849/lesbianrey-looks-like-the-perfect-opportunity)

_CALLING ALL COUPLES OF ALL SEXUAL ORIENTATIONS_ –

“That was surprisingly respectful.”

“Shh, keep reading.”

– _PAID RESEARCH OPPORTUNITY_

_You and your partner are eligible to participate if you:_

  * _Are in a commited monogamous relationship_
  * _Have been dating for at least six months_
  * _Are currently living together_
  * _Are both over the age of 18_



“Pole, dear, close your mouth baka mapasukan pa ‘yan.”

The tone used to address him was curt and to the point, commanding in a way that made his body snap to attention and move without prompting. He snapped his mouth shut, his teeth cracking against each other, as he tore his eyes from the piece of paper before him and turned to his closest (if not best) friend sat across him.

Miong was looking at the ceiling, at anything else but his eyes, and Pole really _really_ wanted to throw a glass of water at his face.

A growl instinctively left him, low and possessive in its nature, but he let it slide.  If only Miong’s girlfriend wasn’t watching.

Hilaria smiled, sweetly, at him, hands folded carefully over the table before them, prim and proper and business like. “So. Are you in?”

Pole raised an eyebrow. “What am I in for, exactly?”

“Money, of course.” Hilaria replied. “Do keep up, love. You need to focus when we start the charade.”

“What _charade_?”

“You and Miong, darling!” Hilaria rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh that made her nostrils flare in exasperation. Then, to Miong; “I thought you said he was smart?”

Pole bristled at that, clenching his fist beneath the table as Hilaria berated Miong, hitting him across the head with her unopened bendy strong. His best friend of course took the hits, complacent as he is, hiding behind his hands in a poor attempt to get away, and Pole found himself fighting back a smile, fist relaxing.

Before something hit him.

“Why are Miong and I doing it?” Pole asked, causing Hilaria to cease her attack and turn to him, her fox like grin spread across her face. “Why can’t you two do it?”

“Um, because one that’d be gross.” Hilaria said, raising her eye brows at him. “And two, I’m in a committed relationship.”

Miong nodded along. “She’s lesbian, Pole. She’s with Feli.”

_Ah_. Pole blinked, then coloured, rose pink. That was… That was a ~~relief~~ surprise. “Oh, s-sorry, I thought–”

“Yeah, we were ‘together’ in first year. She just needed a beard.” Miong shrugged, using air quotations to emphasize his point. “We… never got to changing that FB status.”

“We should, sweetling.” Hilaria nodded in agreement. “Especially now that the whole world’s gonna think the both of you are as gay as a fruit cake.”

“I don’t understand that euphemism.” Pole frowned, confused. “What do we need the money for?”

To Pole’s surprise, Miong flushed, a dark cherry red that reached all the way to his hair line and collar bones. He was scratching the back of his head too, a little tick he had whenever embarrassed that Pole found unbelievably endearing.

But he was staring at the ceiling again, avoiding Pole’s eyes, and he’d been doing that a lot lately, contributing much to Pole’s already unfathomable grumpiness.

If he could only move his legs he would kick him.

“What?” he demanded instead, glaring at Miong, trying to get him to look at him. It bothered him when Miong didn’t look at him. Oddly enough, it made him feel more uncomfortable to be ignored by the Caviteño than to be stared at by him. He figured this in itself was already a weird thing to feel but… no. that wasn’t important right now.

He turned to Hilaria instead. “What is it?”

Hilaria grinned, sharp. “Miong overheard about your dorm rent problems so he called me to find a solution.” she said, matter-of-factly. “And I found a solution.”

“ _A human experiment?_ ”

“Look, I’ve done stuff like this before, ok?” she informed him, shrugging her delicate shoulders. “Social experiments, pharmaceutical studies–”

“You let people put _untested medicine_  into you?”

“No, not me, sweetling.” she cooed, reaching over and pinching Pole on the cheek. Miong chuckled at that, though he was looking at the table, and that made Pole glare at _him_  instead of Hilaria. “Some other people who need money–”

“I don’t need money!”

“Your land lord sent you two letters threatening eviction, Pole.” Miong pipped up, after his prolonged silence. “And Tita Sia said it’ll be awhile before she could send more.”

Pole’s eyes widened. “You’ve been speaking to my _mother_ –”

“Look,” Miong cut him off, finally looking up to stare directly at Pole, brown eyes open and pleading, desperate in a way that… was far from selfish. “You need the money, and they’re offering more than what you need. It won’t take time away from your studies, and it will give you a place to stay until we can sort out the dilemma with your rent. It’s a perfect plan.”

Pole couldn’t look away. “But–” he began, chewing on his lower lip, frowning. “Miong, I don’t want to drag you into my problems.”

Miong shook his head. “Hey,” he smiled, eyes now twinkling with soft delight. “Pole, you’re my friend.

I’d do anything for you.”

(And if Pole blushed, even a bit, well… Nobody made any comment.)

“Alright, then!” Hilaria cried, clapping her hands together delightedly. “This is good! The experiment starts a month from now. So, you gotta sign up quick! And hey, you never know,” she winked, a gesture solely reserved for Pole. “You might be telling your kids this story one day.”

Miong guffawed, loud and grating, and Pole followed it with a small snort.

“Yeah.” he said, feeling oddly deflated. “Sure.”

* * *

“Tay, Pa, how did you two start dating?”

They decide to tell Goyong when he’s older.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/146005980205/mabinaldo-fake-dating-for-the-bayani-prompts)
> 
> prompt instructions [here](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/145790223815/bayaniserye-drabble-challenge)!!


End file.
